Still Dreaming
by Funeral Of A Friend
Summary: Teddy and Victoire think about their lives so far as a couple. And what the future will gold for them. Songfic, Song is Still Dreaming By Silverstein.


**AN: Alas, I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K Rowling and the song belong to the incredible Silverstein!**

_You're so angelic. Your words so symphonic.  
Attach your lips to my soul, eat this sorrow away.  
How am I so lucky, I found you?_

Teddy collapsed onto his bed. His fiancé, Victoire Weasley sat beside him. Both of them had large, contagious grins on their faces. Neither could deny what they had done was wrong. It was with the wishes of their families that they try to just remain friends. They were just meant to be friends, and yes for a long time, they were just friends.

But as Victoire went into her final year at Hogwarts and Teddy left to start his career as an Auror, they began to draw closer to each other. Victoire's cousin Molly was the same age as her, but she had never gotten along with the rather spoilt daughter of her Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Instead, she grew closer to her older almost-cousin, and the two developed an unbreakable bond.

Teddy pulled Victoire closer as he lay back and rested his head on a pillow. Victoire put her head on his chest and listened to his heart pound with adrenalin. That afternoon, they had made love in the garden shed at The Burrow while playing hide-and-seek with their younger cousins and siblings. Victoire sat up and straddled Teddy, intertwining her hands with her lovers. She crawled up and kissed the side of his neck.

Teddy felt her heart beat in sync with his as she kissed his ear. He rolled them over and started to return her favour.

_Sometimes, I feel like I'm still dreaming.  
It seems like every day, you're always on my mind.  
This is how we stay so connected over space and time.__  
_

The following morning, as Teddy prepared breakfast, he thought how amazing their love was. It never mattered to either of them how they saw each other less and less as their jobs both got harder and harder. He was working most days while Victoire was just starting her career as a journalist in _The Daily Prophet_. She was working so hard, it almost made Teddy cry when he saw her so tired and seemingly having achieved nothing.

_  
When we talk about all my old drama,  
You look at me and wonder how I'm not insane.  
Every week the days seem to get longer.  
But you know our love gets stronger with every word we say.  
Stronger every day.  
You know I would do anything for you._

Victoire sat by her mirror and began to comb her hair; it brought back fond memories of Teddy and her talking about everything. For that's what they did, to them, it mattered not that they were a year apart. And yes, they had other friends, but no-one else could compare to her Teddy Bear. It killed her, when she couldn't spend every last moment with him, but she knew that Teddy was trying his hardest to make her life perfect, even if it meant putting too much pressure onto himself.

_  
Sometimes, I feel like I'm still dreaming.  
It seems like every day, you're always on my mind.  
This is how we stay so connected over space and time._

And, as they ate breakfast, knowing that every day that they spent together was against their families' wishes, they both knew that nothing could get better than this. They were engaged, madly in love and always in each other's thoughts and dreams.

_If you are feeling down, you know I feel it, now.  
We give each other strength to make it through the darkness.  
You take me to a place I never want to leave.  
I'm in my deepest dream; I don't ever want to wake up.  
I'll fight till I die, I won't say goodbye, and I won't let this pass me by.  
_

The day came when their families found out about their relationship. It happened after Teddy and Victoire found out that she was pregnant. At first, they tried to hide it, but as Victoire' belly began to swell, they both agreed now was the time to tell their families.

It happened at a gathering at The Burrow. Over dinner, Victoire's mother, Fleur, asked her if she realised that she was putting on a lot of weight. Teddy looked at his fiancé, stood up and announced that he was engaged and going to become a father!

The family all began to congratulate him, and when his god-father Harry asked him who the lucky lady was. He smiled and said, "You actually all know her very well. In fact, she is a relative of yours Harry."

Everyone turned to look at Victoire who smiled nervously. Just before everyone started talking, Teddy spoke up again, "I know you lot never wanted this to happen, but I love Victoire more than any of you could imagine. So neither of us wants to hear anything from you unless it's congratulatory."

_Sometimes, I feel like I'm still dreaming.  
It seems like every day, you're always on my mind.  
This is how we stay so connected over space and time.  
_

Much to Teddy's surprise, all of the family swarmed over the two of them, hugging and kissing them both. Only Victoire's father Bill remained wary of Teddy. Even when he was brought over to congratulate them, he could not bring himself to meet either his daughter or Teddy's gazes. Victoire, seeing this sighed and apparated away, Teddy glared at Bill before following her.

He found her sitting in their apartment, looking through old photos. "It's funny Teddy. My father doesn't seem to understand how we feel, but even all those years ago, we held some attraction for each other." She passed him a photo of her Uncle George's Wedding. Eight year old Teddy was kissing seven year old Victoire's cheek.

_Let's run away,  
Let's go away to some place safe.  
I want it all, I want everything._

"Teddy, I want to go away. Some place where we can be together. I know it seems like our family accept us. But we can never be truly complete."

Teddy looked at his fiancé and nodded. He wanted nothing more that his love to be happy, and if it meant that they moved away, he was happy to do it.

"Where to my love?"

"I want to go to Canada."

"Why?"

"Because it's big and lovely and perfect. It's so untainted compared to the rest of the world. And I know someone out there; we could stay with her while we get started up."

Teddy kissed her forehead and nodded. "We'll go to Canada then Toire.

_Today, I lie down deep in slumber.  
Feelings are falling downward.  
I want to forget.  
Waking up, I hear the way your voice sounds.  
My heart starts to pound, now...  
To the rhythm of yours.  
_

Two years later...

Teddy woke up and walked over to a cot. He picked up his baby daughter, Sasha and walked downstairs into their garden. They now lived in a small village about thirty miles from Vancouver. It was a beautiful setting, overlooking the Pacific Ocean one way and the Rocky Mountains the other.

Victoire was seated at the table, finishing up a letter to her parents. The Weasleys and Co knew where they lived and understood that they wished to be left in peace. The last time Teddy had seen any of them was when he went over for his god-brother James' wedding to a girl called Sophie.

He put Sasha in a high-chair and sat beside Victoire. He pulled her onto his lap and put his hand over her heart. He still loved, that even after all these years; their hearts still beat as one.

"Do you think Sasha will remember something she sees knows later on Toire?"

"Like what?"

"Well I have a real urge to shag you right know." He whispered tantalisingly in her ear. She shivered in delight but stood up off of his lap.

"No Teddy. But later, when she has a nap, I want it on the kitchen table."

_This is how we stay so connected over space and time._

"I love you Tor"

"I love you too my Teddy Bear."_  
_

**AN: So there it was, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I would love reviews, they mean a lot to me.**


End file.
